historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:CreationKeeper/brudnopis
=Rewolucja 1905 roku= Rewolucja 1905 roku - rewolucja o charakterze politycznym, społecznym i ekonomicznym, jaka miała miejsce w Imperium Rosyjskim. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje bunty te wybuchły w 1905 roku, jednak trwała ona aż do 1907 roku. Powstanie to było pierwszym od czasu powstania dekabrystów, a więc pierwszym od ponad 80 lat powstaniem w Rosji (nie licząc wojny polsko-rosyjskiej w postaci powstania listopadowego w latach 1830-1831 oraz styczniowego w latach 1863-1863). Pośrednio wpłynęła też na kraje z nią związane, to jest na Polskę, Finlandię, Chiwę i Bucharę. Protesty te przybrały charakter powstania antyrządowego w postaci strajków robotników w fabrykach, buntach na wsiach, paraliżu kolei i pozostałej komunikacji, zamachów terrorystycznych oraz walk miejskich między bojownikami, a policją i wspomagającym ją wojskiem. W przypadku ideologicznym miały też miejsce walki między zwolennikami rządu w postaci ugodowców z między innymi Stronnictwa Polityki Realnej i Czarnej Sotni, a jego przeciwnikami, którymi byli socjaliści, komuniści i demokraci, spośród których najsilniejszymi były Polska Partia Socjalistyczna oraz Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Robotnicza Rosji. Dla wielu ludów żyjących na terenie Imperium było to też przebudzenie ich tendencji narodowościowych i niepodległościowych, co można zobaczyć w przypadku Polaków. Rewolucja ostatecznie skończyła się Manifestem Październikowym, czyli odezwą cara Mikołaja II do narodów całego Imperium wzywającego do zakończenia walk oraz ogłaszającego demokratyzację państwa poprzez powołanie parlamentu podzielonego na Dumę i Radę, ustanowienie konstytucji, wprowadzenie tolerancji religijnej oraz przywrócenie odebranych autonomii. Preludium Reformacja Imperium Zakończona 30 marca 1856 roku Wojna Krymska okazała się być potężnym ciosem dla Rosji. Dodatkowo śmierć Mikołaja I jeszcze mocniej pogrążyła kraj, ponieważ bez jego silnej pozycji i władzy nie można było trzymać już dłużej w ryzach państwa, gdzie nieustannie gdzieś wybuchały powstania. Taki kraj przejął zmilitaryzowany i zdyscyplinowany, ale nowoczesny i bardzo europejski syn monarchy, Aleksander II. Dążył jednak do w miarę minimalnych zmian, szybko jednak odkrył iż tak się nie stanie i reformacje będą musiały być przeprowadzone znacznie głębiej niż oczekiwał. W rezultacie w latach 60. XIX wieku w związku z wybuchem w Polsce i Ziemiach Zabranych powstania styczniowego doszło do wprowadzenia oczynszowania chłopów i końca pańszczyzny w Rosji w 1863 roku. To było też przyczyną upadku insurekcji. Przez następne lata zniesiono też resztę autonomii, jednak nigdy nie tępiono kultury polskiej. Inaczej było w przypadku marzeń o niepodległości. Lata 70. XIX wieku przyniosły jeszcze większą liberalizację kraju. Jednocześnie jednak wzrosła aktywność antycarskich organizacji, z których najsilniejszą była powstała w 1878 roku Ziemia i Wolność, prowadząca działalność konspiracyjną. Za jej powstanie odpowiadali tak zwani narodnicy, działający w Rosji w latach 1861-1864 oraz 1876-1879. Celem było wprowadzenie socjalizmu w oparciu o bunt chłopów, jacy po szkoleniu w swoich obszczinach mieli obalić imperatora. W praktyce Ziemia i Wolność oddziaływała nie tylko na chłopów, również inteligencja, mieszczaństwo, a nawet szlachta zainspirowana była działalnością narodników. Po rozpadzie ZiW w 1879 roku narodziła się nowa grupa o nazwie Wola Ludu, która kontynuowała działalność poprzedniczki, z tą różnicą iż zmian upatrywali w indywidualizmie. Wskutek ich działań doszło do większej niż wcześniej ilości zamachów na Aleksandra Mikołajewicza, z których jednak wychodził cało. Jeden jednak, 13 marca 1881 roku, odniósł sukces. Co paradoksalne, zabójcą cara był Polak, Ignacy Hryniewiecki. Nowy car, Aleksander III, choć nie był skłonny do reform to musiał je wprowadzić, niemniej starał się je ograniczać. Późniejsze zamachy na niego nic nie zmieniły, a nawet pogorszyły sytuację. Aleksander Aleksandrowicz zmarł ostatecznie w 1894 roku, a tron przejął Mikołaj Aleksandrowicz Romanow, który nie nadawał się wcale na władcę. Wówczas rewolucję czuć było dosłownie w powietrzu, pytanie jednak było jaki charakter ona przybierze. 10 lat później miały miejsce animozje Rosji z Japonią. Car upatrywał w nadchodzącej wojnie zażegnania ryzyka rewolucji. Jak się miało okazać wojna tylko przyspieszyła jej nadejście, ponieważ Armia Imperialna przegrała z siłami cesarskimi, a Petersburg musiał oddać Tokio Kuryle i Sachalin, a także zrzec się wszelkich roszczeń do Korei. W efekcie tego działania wojsko również ogarnęła żądza buntu. Stan ekonomiczny kraju Rewolucję poprzedziły liczne wystąpienia w całym kraju nie tylko w miastach, ale i na wsiach. W latach 1900-1903 pogorszyła się sytuacja robotników i rolników. 1 maja 1900 roku w Charkowie doszło do manifestacji, stłumionej przez carską policję konną. Rok później w Rosji doszło do fali protestów robotniczych. Nastąpiły one w Moskwie, Jekaterynosławiu, Mikołajowie, Batumi, Odessie i stolicy kraju - Petersburgu. Na wieść o działaniach robotników do strajków dołączyła kolejna warstwa społeczna - chłopi, wśród których znajdowała się powstała ponad 40 lat temu nowa grupa w postaci kułaków. Protesty były olbrzymie, większość ze strajkujących zatrzymano, ale dużą część z nich wypuszczono po spisaniu oświadczeń. W lato 1902 roku miały miejsce wielkie strajki pracownicze w Noworosji (dziś Ukraina) i Kaukazie. Na ulice wyszło około 200 tysięcy ludzi. Nastąpiła powtórka z 1900 i 1901 roku. Z kolei w 1903 roku odbył się II Zjazd Socjaldemokratycznej Robotniczej Partii Rosji. Na niej delegaci zdecydowali o wybuchu rewolucji. Wielu z nich powiadomiło o tym inne grupy, jak między innymi Socjalistów-Rewolucjonistów (Eserowców) oraz żydowskiego Bundu. Część szpiegów Ochrany zaraportowała o tym, a wieść o nadchodzącej rewolucji ogarnęła w niespełna rok wszystkie środowiska. Sytuację w kraju pogarszał fakt, iż w latach 90. XIX wieku doszło do klęski urodzaju, w efekcie czego pojawiło się widmo głodu. Ceny żywności wzrosły z 20 do nawet 40%. Dodatkowo spadły płace minimalne, podrożało też wiele innych artykułów, dosyć powszechnych wówczas. Przeciwko temu w 1904 roku wybuchły strajki w dwóch najważniejszych miastach - stolicy kraju oraz Baku, gdzie znajdowała się ropa naftowa. Wybuch wojny, a także kryzys w stosunkach międzynarodowych doprowadził do obniżenia płac za drewno czy skóry, ale również uniemożliwił pogrążonemu w kryzysie krajowi technologii niezbędnych do tworzenia kolejnych pól naftowych. Co więcej bankrutować zaczęło wiele kopalni na Uralu, największym zagłębiu przemysłowym Imperium Rosyjskiego. Wobec widma bankructwa i śmierci głodowej mieszkańcy Rosji byli już wściekli. Oliwą do ognia okazały się coraz niższe płace dla służb państwowych, głównie żołnierzy i policjantów. Jedynie Ochrana - tajna policja przeznaczona do zwalczania wrogów cesarza i jego rodziny - pozostała mu wierna. Religie i ideologie Kolejną przyczyną były sprawy ideologiczne. Podobnie jak w reszcie mocarstw Europy tak i w Rosji pojawiły się organizacje promujące rozmaite wartości. Jedną z tych grup była ultranacjonalistyczna Czarna Sotnia, w skład której wchodziły trzy partie: Związek Narodu Rosyjskiego, Rosyjska Partia Monarchistyczna oraz Związek św. Michała Archanioła. Spośród wszystkich z nich to właśnie ZNR był najsilniejszym stronnictwem tej koalicji. Czarnosetnicy przejawiali nienawiść wobec wszystkich nie-Rosjan zamieszkujących Imperium. Równocześnie obok nich istniała spora rzesza organizacji socjalistycznych, socjaldemokratycznych i komunistycznych. Największą i najsilniejszą była Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Robotnicza Rosji, w której już wtedy było widać rozbicie na frakcję umiarkowanych reform (mienszewicy) oraz frakcję wodzowską, której celem było przejęcie władzy na drodze rewolucji, która wprowadzi państwo komunistyczne (bolszewicy). Jak sama nazwa wskazuje pierwsza część stanowiła mniejszość w SDPRR, podczas gdy druga stanowiła większość. Obok niej działała Partia Socjalistów-Rewolucjonistów, której głównym celem było wszczęcie rewolucji i obalenie cara. Eserowcy byli najbardziej aktywną ze wszystkich partii socjalistycznych bądź komunistycznych na terenie Imperium Rosyjskiego. Ostatnią z grup, wcale nie małą, a dodatkowo bardzo aktywną był Powszechny Żydowski Związek Robotniczy na Litwie, w Polsce i Rosji, szerzej znany jako Bund. Ta lewicowo-socjalistyczna grupa sprzeciwiała się antysemityzmowi, uważała Żydów za naród, a nie - jak mówił to Agudas Israel - wspólnotę wyznaniową. Istniało też wiele innych grup, między innymi lokalnych, które wyrażały chęć pozostawienia cara, ale uczynienia z niego monarchy konstytucyjnego. Działały też ugrupowania anarchistyczne, jak Narodnicy. Była tez obecna liczna grupa organizacji tak zwanych Ugodowców - partii chcących iść na układ z cesarzem i poprzez serię kilku spokojnych reform przeprowadzić zmiany w państwie. W Imperium Rosyjskim każda grupa miała swój własny cel, a podział wynikał nie tylko z pobudek ideologicznych, ale i położenia społecznego - żołnierze, chłopi i robotnicy chcieli poprawy sytuacji ekonomicznej, gdzie Ci ostatni dążyli do zakończenia ucisku ze strony burżuazyjnych panów. Sama burżuazja wraz z inteligencją miała idee liberalne, a ich celem było przede wszystkim dopilnowanie, by przestrzegano swobody obywatelskie, notorycznie łamane przez Aleksandra III. Również obecne były mniejszości narodowe - chciały one powołania lub jak w przypadku Polski, Finlandii oraz guberni bałtyckich przywrócenia utraconych w wyniku powstań czy ukazów carskich autonomii, domagając się również wolności politycznej. Nieciekawie było też przez religię. W Rosji narósł antysemityzm, a oliwy do ognia dolali agenci Ochrany, którzy stworzyli Protokoły Mędrców Syjonu, jakie dla wielu ugrupowań stało się wręcz dowodem na międzynarodowy spisek żydowski, dążący do przejęcia władzy nad światem. Obok Żydów prześladowania objęły też ludy szamańskie, plemiona fińskie czy muzułmańscy Tatarzy, do których wliczano również Azerów. Ksenofobii nie umknęły też inne ruchy sekciarskie w ramach Kościoła Prawosławnego, w tym staroobrzędowców na dalekiej Syberii, katolików, grupy protestanckie, Kościół Gruziński czy ormiańskich Monofizytów. Najmocniej jednak prześladowania odczuli grekokatolicy, którzy z racji zakazania istnienia Kościoła Unickiego na terenie Imperium Rosyjskiego zmuszeni byli chodzić do kościołów katolickich bądź cerkwi prawosławnych albo też budować świątynie w postaci tworzenia jednego z tych dwóch typów, dzięki czemu ukrywali prawdziwą naturę sakralnego miejsca. Ostatnie imperium absolutne Europy Od czasu Mikołaja I Romanowa carowie Rosji podkreślali swój program zgodnie ze słowami Siergieja Uwarowa. Brzmiały one: Prawosławie, samodzierżawie, ludowość (ros. Православие, самодержавие, народность; Prawosławije, samodjerżawije, narodnost*). Program Uwarowa oznaczał, że Imperium Rosyjskie oparte jest na prawosławiu, które jest nierozerwalnie związane ze Słowianami; samodzierżawiu cesarza-namiestnika Boga oraz ludowości, dzięki której naród rosyjski tworzą ludzie, którzy lokalną kulturę opierają na wierzeniach ludowych oraz lokalnym folklorze, dzięki czemu tworzą wizytówkę cesarstwa. Mimo reform Aleksander II Romanow nie chciał oddać władzy absolutnej. Podobnie jak jego następcy. Zmiana Rosji w mocarstwo europejskie XIX wieku z wielkimi fabrykami i hutami doprowadziła jednocześnie do pojawienia się w latach 70. tendecji do budowy demokracji w państwie i uchwalenia konstytucji. Ale budowa aparatu policji politycznej, istnienie cenzury mimo wycofania prewencyjnej oraz zakazanie tworzenia partii politycznych na terenie kraju tylko potwierdzały co chce imperator. W efekcie tego zaczęły zawiązywać się spiski na jego życie, a podziemna działalność kwitła w najlepsze, czasami nawet za zgodą służb państwowych czy też ułaskawiane przez zarabiających mnóstwo rubli oraz stanowiących niezależną od cara część władzy państwowej, które również chciały reformacji. Wielokrotnie działacze i politycy w Europie Zachodniej niemile postrzegali Rosję. Potwierdziła to Wielka Gra - rywalizacja brytyjsko-rosyjska o Afganistan i Persję. Dodatkowym motorem stał się fakt, iż w Europie pojawiło się Trójprzymierze - sojusz Cesarstwa Niemieckiego, Monarchii Austro-Węgierskiej i Zjednoczonego Królestwa Włoch. Działanie to doprowadziło jednak do komplikacji - Bismarck, który zdymisjonował w 1890 roku, chciał bowiem zrobić Rosję sojusznikiem, nie wrogiem. W rezultacie Aleksander III zdecydował się w 1892 roku zawrzeć sojusz z Francją, której demokratyczne ideały wręcz rozkwitały w cieniu carskich oczu. Przymierze francusko-rosyjskie zaowocowało wkrótce w 1904 roku sojuszem republiki z Imperium Brytyjskim. Te dwa alianse miały później dać początek jednemu wielkiemu - Entencie. Autonomie Imperium Rosyjskiego Sytuację w Imperium Rosyjskim pogarszały dodatkowo wystąpienia w obronie autonomii. Nie tylko ich mieszkańcy się buntowali - również sami Rosjanie byli przeciwko ich ograniczaniu. Przykładowo Aleksander Hercen, wielki ideolog według SDPRR i innych ruchów socjalistycznych w państwie poparł powstanie styczniowe, jako zbrojne wystąpienie wobec antypolskiej polityki władz. Działania syna Aleksandra II doprowadziły do zniesienia wszelkich autonomii i ostatecznego zniesienia jakiejkolwiek odrębności Królestwa Kongresowego, jeszcze zachowywanej przez ojca. "Zunifikowano" Królestwo Polskie, Wielkie Księstwo Finlandii oraz kilka autonomicznych regionów na Kaukazie i w Azji Środkowej. Pozostało jednak kilka, na przykład Kraj Wojska Dońskiego, w którym rządzili lojalni swojemu imperatorowi kozacy dońscy. Wobec tego już w latach 70. XIX wieku powstały organizacje niepodległościowe, działające w podziemiu, jednocześnie jednak pojawiły się grupy ugodowe, chcące odzyskać utraconą odrębność poprzez małe kroczki, jak przywrócenie do oświaty swoich języków oraz zachowanie możliwości pokazywania własnej kultury czy wiary. Wraz z nastaniem rządów Mikołaja II oczekiwano poprawy, jednak większość wiedziała, iż ta nie nastanie, a o odrębność polityczną trzeba za wszelką cenę walczyć. Wszechobecne były wśród narodów Imperium ruchy niepodległościowe, między innymi w Polsce, Gruzji, Finlandii, na Litwie czy nawet na terenach Syberii. Skutkiem takiej działalności były zsyłki na Sybir, aresztowania, a nawet rozstrzeliwanie przez plutony egzekucyjne. W samych obozach miało miejsce rozbicia na frakcje umiarkowane i radykalne. Pierwsze chciały porozumieć się z cesarzem w postaci nadania autonomii i wywalczenia sobie niepodległości małymi kroczkami przez różne ugody. Radykałowie natomiast uważali, że nie można w żaden sposób negocjować i trzeba walczyć o wolność, nawet jeśli nie pozostaje już żaden inny epizod jak tylko konflikt zbrojny. Jednak lata 90. XIX i początek XX wieku okazały się być okresem, kiedy narodowości przestały się interesować walką o swoje prawa i skupiły się na budowie ekonomii. Środowiska niepodległościowe szybko to wykorzystały, na przykład pozytywizm warszawski. Pierwsze miesiące Krwawa Niedziela thumb|215px|Ojciec Gapon prowadzi protestujących w kierunku Bramy Narewskiej. Przed nimi żołnierze Armii Imperialnej gotowi do rozpędzenia buntu.22 stycznia 1905 roku (9 stycznia według obowiązującego wówczas w Rosji kalendarza juliańskiego) do Petersburga przyjechała spora rzesza osób, która była niezadowolona z kryzysu ekonomicznego, porażek w wojnie z Japonią czy podwyżek cen z 20 do 40%. Wbrew bolszewickiej propagandzie, protestujący nie szli przeciwko carowi. Mieli ze sobą liczne ikony przedstawiające dynastię Romanowów, śpiewali pieśni patriotyczne oraz towarzyszyli im księża Cerkwi Prawosławnej. Manifest niesiony był przez ojca Gieorgija Gapona i miał wyłącznie cele ekonomiczne, jak: wprowadzenie ośmiogodzinnego dnia pracy, podwyższenie płac i anulowania podatków bezpośrednich. Wkrótce jednak doszły też polityczne, jak ogłoszenie powszechnych, tajnych i równych wyborów do Zgromadzenia Ustawodawczego; równości wszystkich bez różnicy wyznania i narodowości, odpowiedzialności ministrów przed przyszłym zgromadzeniem i ludem, a także amnestii dla osób skazanych za przestępstwa polityczne. Apel kończył się zwrotem: Przemarsz ten obrał trasę na Pałac Zimowy przez Bramę Narewską. Stowarzyszenie Rosyjskich Robotników Fabrycznych było wówczas grupą polityczną legalnie działającą, wspieraną przez imperialne ministerstwo spraw wewnętrznych. Pochód szybko wsparli pozostali przedstawiciele społeczeństwa rosyjskiego - prócz chłopów i robotników dołączyli żołnierze, mieszczanie, inteligencja, burżuazja i arystokraci. Nie wiedzieli, że cara nie było w Petersburgu, lecz znajdował się wraz z rodziną w swoim pałacu w Carskim Siole. Według wielu źródeł wychodzi na to, że w demonstracji udział wzięło ponad 100 tysięcy osób. Do demonstracji wysłano wojsko. Wówczas dowódcą Petersburskiego Okręgu Wojskowego był wielki książę Włodzimierz Aleksandrowicz Romanow. Wydał rozkaz rozpędzenia pochodu. Pod Bramą Narewską miał miejsce pierwszy akt - żołnierze otworzyli ogień do demonstrantów. Następnym miejscem, gdzie otwarto ogień był Trakt Szlisselburski, potem salwa padła na Wyspie Wasiljewskiej. Kolejne ataki w stronę manifestacji miały miejsce na Stronie Wyborskiej, Newskim Prospekcie i wreszcie pod Pałacem Zimowym. Armia Imperialna goniła strajkujących po całej stolicy, od wschodu aż po centrum, Ci zaś postanowili na atak odpowiedzieć walką. Wielu wojskowych odniosło rany, niektórzy nawet zginęli. Walki trwały do wieczora, a niepokój panował jeszcze przez dwa kolejne dni. San Gapon wyszedł z manifestacji bez szwanku, niektórzy głosili iż był on agentem Ochrany. Oficjalne dane podane w gazetach rządowych mówiły, że zabito 93 osoby, a 333 odniosło rany, z czego 34 z nich zmarło, a więc w sumie śmierć poniosło ponad 127 osób. Nieoficjalnie jednak mówiło sie nawet o setkach zabitych - minimum 800, a maksymalnie nawet do 1000 osób mogło paść trupem. Koniec cara-batiuszki Decyzja Włodzimierza Romanowa okazała sie opłakana w skutkach. Wieść obiegła, mimo działań Ochrany i cenzury, cały kraj, a dzięki inteligencji dotarła za granicę. Dla wielu był to szok, ponieważ panował w Rosji mit cara-batiuszki, który przez dowódcę wosjk w Petersburgu kompletnie runął. Szczególnie ostro wyraziły się gazety francuskie. Zarówno prasa krajowa opozycyjna, jak i ta zagraniczna nazwała cara ''mordercą, inni nadali mu miano Mikołaja Krwawego, a niektórzy napisali o nim wręcz proroczo - Mikołaj Ostatni. Rozpoczęły się masowe wystąpienia przeciwko caratowi. Ofiary były po obu stronach. Pierwsze większe wystąpienia miały miejsce w Moskwie, drugim największym w tamtym czasie mieście Imperium. Wkrótce kolejne strajki wybuchły w największym po Petersburgu i Moskwie mieście Rosji i jednocześnie stolicy Kraju Nadwiślańskiego - w Warszawie. Jako że wiadomość o działaniach cara-batiuszki szybko obiegła kraj z tych trzech miast błyskawicznie pojawiły się rozruchy w Carycynie, Władywostoku, Rydze, Wilnie, Odessie, Tyflisie (dzisiaj: Tbilisi), Baku oraz Nowonikołajewsku (Nowosybirsk). Fabryki masowo strajkowały, zastawiano ważne arterie komunikacyjne, przestała jeździć kolej, wkrótce potem podobny los spotkał tramwaje i omnibusy konne. W miastach doszło do chaosu. Sytuacja była niewesoła również na terenie wsi. Chłopi przestawali sprzedawać zboże, wiele gospodarstw odmówiło nawet jakiegokolwiek działania na rzecz Imperium Rosyjskiego. Do tego lokalne garnizony wojskowe nie mogły nic poradzić - wielu żołnierzy na terenie całego kraju dołączyło do strajkujących. Chociaż większośc pozostała lojalna wobec imperatora to jednak pozostali nie mieli złudzeń i odmówili wykonania rozkazów w postaci rozpędzenia demonstrującej ludności, niejednokrotnie nawet wspierając ją w jej walce o lepsze jutro. Propagandziści antycarscy rozdawali ulotki skierowane przeciwko carskiej rodzinie, jako odpowiedzialnej za mord na niewinnych mieszkańcach Mateczki Rosji. Rosnące niepokoje Wieść o wydarzeniach w Petersburgu i później w Moskwie pchnęła niemal cały kraj do rewolty. Po największych miastach jakimi były dwie stolice rosyjskie oraz siedziba władz namiestnikowskich Kongresówki nadszedł czas na coraz to mniejsze obszary. Bunty pojawiały się coraz dalej od centrum, przenosząc się w ekspresowym tempie w stronę pogranicza. W efekcie prasa zagraniczna dowiedziała się o strajkach w Kaliszu, na Śląsku, w Kiszyniowie, Aszchabadzie i wielu innych. Kilku buntowników zdołało nawet przeprowadzić niewielkie, najczęściej jednodniowe strajki na obszarze wpływów Imperium Rosyjskiego, to jest w północnym Iranie, Mandżurii, Mongolii oraz w Afganistanie. Dodatkowo protesty zaczęły się niebezpiecznie przenosić na tereny Niemiec, Austro-Węgier, Rumunii i wielu innych państw ościennych. Rozruchy szybko przybrały charakter wojny domowej w całym Imperium. W wielu miastach stanęły tramwaje, nie pracowały elektrownie, fabryki zostały zamknięte, a ulice były strefą wojny między rządem i policją, a robotnikami i wspierającymi ich rewolucjonistami. Zła sytuacja była również na wsi - rolnicy nie dawali zboża, żądali obniżenia cen oraz wzrostu płacy. Rosyjski rząd niemal we wszystkich przypadkach odpowiadał jednym i tym samym, czyli wysyłał do infiltracji zbuntowanych środowisk agentów Ochrany, a do protestów wysyłał policję konną i wojsko. Niespodziewanie jednak miała miejsce seria ataków na pacyfikujących, a wszystko to za sprawą bojówek opozycji, która wyruszyła walczyć w obronie protestujących. Oprócz tego przeprowadziły one serię zamachów na carskich urzędników czy napadów na banki bądź pociągi. Rewolucja w Polsce i Finlandii Gdy sytuacja zaczęła nabierać rozpędu wiadomości o rewolucji doszły wkrótce do Helsinek, stolicy Wielkiego Księstwa Finlandii oraz Warszawy, będącej trzecim największym miastem Imperium oraz stolicą i największym miastem Królestwa Polskiego. Słysząc o działaniach cara Mikołaja II oraz o walkach na ulicach Petersburga i Moskwy robotnicy rozpoczęli kolejne strajki na terenie państwa carów. n Bunt urasta Ochrana i wojsko kontra bojówki n n Maj i czerwiec - krwawe czasy n n Zamachy, aresztowania, terror n n Zmierzch Paraliż imperium n n Manifest październikowy n n Ciąg dalszy nastąpi(ł) n n Sytuacja w trakcie rewolucji Sytuacja ekonomiczna n n Pogromy i prześladowania n n Obraz życia zwyczajnych ludzi n n Świat wobec rewolucji rosyjskiej n n Ciekawostki *Rewolucja 1905 roku nie objęła tylko i wyłącznie Rosji. Znaczna część tych protestów miała również miejsce w niemieckiej Prowincji Poznańskiej i Królestwie Galicji i Lodomerii (Austro-Węgry). Częściowo przeniosły się również poprzez Besarabię do Królestwa Rumunii. *Według relacji późniejszych ważnych działaczy WKP(b) Lenin prowadził kilka mów agitacyjnych, jednak kiedy ktoś krzyczał Kozacy, jako pierwszy uciekał z miejsca, porzucając swoich towarzyszy na miejscu jak tchórz. Źródła #Ludwik Bazylow, Dzieje Rosji. 1801-1917 #Andrzej Andrusiewicz, Złoty sen. Rosja XIX-XX wieku. Sprawy i ludzie #Ludwik Bazylow, Ostatnie lata Rosji carskiej. Rządy Stołypina #Richard Pipes, Rewolucja rosyjska =Sylwester Kaliski= n n =Duma Państwowa Imperium Rosyjskiego= n n =Sokrat Starynkiewicz= n n =Ochrana= n n =Cerkiew św. Tatiany Rzymianki w Warszawie= n n =Atak terrorystyczny na szkołę w Biesłanie= n n =Pokojowe współistnienie= n n =Wielka Gra= n n =Katastrofa w Czarnobylskiej Elektrowni Jądrowej= n n Kategoria:Użytkownicy